La Nueva Familia Real
by reinadelhielo93
Summary: La reina esta por recibir una hermosa familia por parte de su hermana Anna, princesa de Arendelle. Pero lo que nadie esperaba era que los recien llegados heredarian los poderes de Elsa... Que podra esperarse de ese imprevisto?
1. capitulo 1: Regreso de la luna de miel

LA NUEVA FAMILIA REAL

Capítulo 1: Regreso de la luna de miel

Anna y Kristoff se acaban de casar y recién volvían de su luna de miel.

-Iré a saludar a Elsa- informó Anna a su ahora esposo. Acto seguido, salió corriendo hacia la habitación de su hermana, la reina de Arendelle.

Esta entro a la habitación sin siguiera haber tocado.

-Elsa, ya volví- informo, dándole un gran abrazo a su hermana.

-¿Cómo les fue en su viaje?- preguntó Elsa tratando de zafarse del abrazo de su hermana.

La reina del hielo, también conocida como reina de Arrendelle, no era precisamente una fanática de los abrazos.

-Muy bien- respondió Anna soltando a su hermana al notar que ese abrazo le incomodaba.

-Me alegro- dijo Elsa mostrando una ligera muestra de entusiasmo.- Sera mejor que vayan a descansar un rato, deben estar cansados por el viaje-

-Sí, eso haremos- dijo, saliendo de la habitación de la reina.

Al salir Anna, noto que venía el decimotercer príncipe de las islas del sur, Hans.

-Hola Hans- lo saludo Anna casi sin ganas.

-Princesa Anna, no sabía que había vuelto de su viaje- le saludo, haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Acabamos de llegar- dijo, antes de bajar a buscar a su esposo para que fueran a descansar.

Después de casi una hora buscando y rodeando todo el castillo, al fin encontró a Kristoff, quien estaba en las caballerizas hablando con sven. Trató de acercarse a ellos sin hacer ruido pero se vio descubierta al tropezar con el equipaje que había dejado Kristoff a pocos metros de donde se encontraba Sven.

-Anna, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Kristoff al ver que el sonido lo había provocado su esposa.

-Sí, estoy bien- respondió la princesa levantándose lo más rápido que le fue posible- te estaba buscando. Iré a descansar un poco, ¿vienes?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-En un momento te alcanzo- respondió el joven.

En ese momento Anna regresó al castillo, pero antes de llegar siquiera a las escaleras se topó con Olaf, el pequeño muñeco de nieve viviente.

-Princesa Anna, ¡hola!- saludó.

-Olaf...- exclamó la princesa agarrando a Olaf para darle un abrazo.

A los pocos minutos soltó al muñeco para luego dirigirse a su habitación y poder descansar un poco. Pero al abrir la puerta de su cuarto, volteo hacia las escaleras y vio que venía su esposo casi corriendo.

**En otro lugar del castillo...**

Elsa se encontraba atendiendo sus deberes reales en su estudio cuando llegó Hans. El joven pelirrojo entro sin previo aviso al estudio de la reina, pues pensaba que esta no tendría problema alguno con esa acción.

-Esa no es forma de entrar- gritó la reina dejando salir levemente sus poderes. Parecía enojada pero en el fondo se alegraba de que Hans haya llegado.

-Perdone su majestad.- dijo el joven ex príncipe de las islas del sur, haciendo una reverencia.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto la reina dulcemente como de costumbre.

-Soy yo su majestad.- Afuera se escuchaba la voz de Kai. –Perdone por interrumpirla, pero acaban de llegar 3 jóvenes de las islas del sur y piden verla- explicó este.

-Gracias Kai, ahora los atiendo.- respondió amablemente la reina.

A los pocos minutos se dirigió rumbo al gran salón, donde se encontraban los visitantes.

-Kai, ve a buscar a mi hermana y a Kristoff. Quisiera que me acompañaran en este momento.

-En seguida su majestad- dijo Kai con una reverencia y se retiró en busca de la princesa.

La reina de Arendelle abrió las puertas del gran salón y entró en él, descubriendo ahí a 3 de los príncipes de las islas del sur y por lo tanto, hermanos de Hans.

-Buenos días su majestad- saludó uno de los príncipes. Al parecer era el mayor de estos y por ende el siguiente en línea para tomar el trono.- Soy el príncipe Klaus de las islas del sur- se presentó el joven príncipe.

-Un placer- respondió la reina.

-Yo soy el príncipe Linus de las islas del sur- se presentó uno de los otros jóvenes que se encontraban en el salón haciendo una reverencia.- Y él es nuestro hermano Robert.- presentó el príncipe.

-Es un honor su majestad- dijo el príncipe Robert haciendo una reverencia.

-Un placer conocerlos- dijo la reina.- ¿Qué los trae a Arendelle?- pregunto algo confundida.

-Solo veníamos a cerciorarnos personalmente sobre el comportamiento de nuestro hermano Hans.- explico Klaus.

En ese momento iba entrando Anna junto con Kristoff.

-Buenos días.- saludaron ambos al notar que había visitas.

-Buenos días su majestad- dijeron los tres príncipes de las islas del sur al unísono.

-Supongo que vendrán hambrientos.- indico la reina.- Pasemos al comedor, es hora del desayuno.- exclamo indicando el camino hacia el comedor.


	2. capitulo 2: El reencuentro de Hans

ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO AGRADECER POR LOS REVIEWS :3 ESTA HISTORIA SERA POR Y PARA USTEDES.

MAXIREINA2000... RESPONDIENDO A TU PREGUNTA, SI HABRA HELSA PERO SERA MAS ADELANTE ;)

BUENO, ESO ES TODO... LOS DEJO PARA QUE LEAN EL CAPITULO Y ESPERO REVIEWS. GRACIAS

Capítulo 2: El reencuentro de Hans

Llegaron todos al comedor, donde ya los esperaba Kai y los demás sirvientes para servir el desayuno.

-Después de desayunar los llevaré con Hans- dijo la reina dirigiéndose a los visitantes y al mismo tiempo indicándole a Kai que sirvieran los platos.

Kai rápidamente respondió a la orden de la reina indicándole a los sirvientes que comenzaran a servir el desayuno, el cual consistía de "Laks og eggerøre" (Salmón ahumado con huevos revueltos).

Durante el desayuno, Elsa les explicó a los príncipes de las islas del sur un poco sobre el comportamiento de su hermano el decimotercer príncipe...

-Desde que llego Hans se ha comportado medio extraño, pero últimamente ha cambiado bastante. Al parecer este tiempo (los últimos dos meses) lo ha convertido en una persona completamente distinta.- comentó la reina tratando de disimular la alegría de ese cambio.

-Bueno su majestad, si no le molesta quisiéramos comprobar eso nosotros mismos- dijo el príncipe Klaus, quien no creía lo que acababa de mencionar la reina.

-No es ninguna molestia Klaus.- dijo Elsa con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Al terminar de desayunar, la reina los llevo a todos hacia su estudio. Todos, excepto Anna y Kristoff quienes habían ido a las caballerizas, la siguieron. Ahí encontraron a Hans quien estaba terminando con la correspondencia.

-Hola hermano.- lo saludó Klaus, seguido de sus otros hermanos.

Hans se quedó petrificado. No esperaba ver (o mejor dicho escuchar) a sus hermanos ahí en Arendelle.

-¿Klaus?- gritó asombrado Hans.- ¿pero... que hacen aquí?- preguntó al notar que estaban dos más de sus hermanos.

-Venimos a comprobar sobre tu comportamiento.- dijo Linus, quien venía detrás de Klaus.

-Y a ver como estaba nuestro hermanito.- dijo Robert, quien se había acercado a Hans y estaba despeinándolo.

Al ver ese comportamiento Elsa decidió dejarlos solos...

-Los dejo para que puedan platicar.- dijo esta, cerrando la puerta conforme salía.

Dentro del estudio los hermanos empezaron a gritar, abrazarse, entre otras cosas.

-¿Qué ha sido de ti todo este tiempo Hans?- fue Robert el que había hablado.

-Bueno, me han tenido de arriba abajo estos meses.- respondió Hans.

Después de un buen rato hablando de los últimos dos meses y de lo que había ocurrido en ese transcurso, regreso Elsa.

-Veo que ya se calmaron.- dijo la reina en forma de broma, mientras entraba al lugar.

-Así es su majestad- respondieron los tres visitantes.

-Bien, ¿Cómo vieron a Hans?- preguntó la reina.

-Tenía razon su majestad, ha cambiado mucho.- respondió Linus.

-Qué bueno que lo hayan notado- dijo Elsa con una gran sonrisa.- Bueno, venía a avisarles que sus cuartos están listos para que pasan aquí la noche.- informó la reina.

-Muchas gracias su majestad.- exclamaron los tres jóvenes saliendo de la habitación.

Afuera de esta los esperaba Gerda, quien les mostraría a cada uno su respectiva habitación.

Al irse los príncipes a ver dónde pasarían la noche, Elsa y Hans se quedaron en el estudio para terminar juntos con la correspondencia de ese día.

-Hans...- hablo Elsa.

-¿Si su majestad?- respondió este amablemente. Cosa que hace dos meses no hacía.

-No nada.- dijo la reina mientras salía del estudio con dirección a su habitación.

Esta al salir no se dio cuenta que iba dejando un rastro de hielo por donde iba pasando, pero al parecer no le importo.

Decidió quedarse ahí hasta que la llamaran a cenar, así que tomó su libro y se sentó en el sillón que se encontraba a lado de su cama disponiéndose a leer hasta que la cena estuviera lista.

A las pocas horas tocaron a su puerta.

-Su majestad... la cena esta lista.- era Kai quien avisaba de la cena desde afuera de la habitación.

-Gracias, en un momento bajo.- respondió la reina.- Avísales a los demás.

-Enseguida majestad.- dijo Kai antes de acatar la orden.

Al poco tiempo ya estaban todos reunidos en el comedor esperando que sirvieran la cena. La única que faltaba era la reina quien iba entrando al lugar.

Al ver que había llegado la reina los sirvientes comenzaron a servir la cena.

Esa noche estaba bastante tranquila. Solo se hablaron temas de las islas del sur, ya que esa noche habían pedido un permiso especial para que Hans cenara esa noche junto con todos.

Al parecer se estaban haciendo todos los arreglos necesarios para que el siguiente en línea ocupara el trono en las islas del sur y como todos sabían, el siguiente era el príncipe Klaus.

Esto no le dio mucha gracia a Hans, quien desde siempre quería ser rey de las islas del sur para ganarse el respeto de sus hermanos.


	3. Capitul 3: La despedida

Capítulo 3: La despedida

Hans termino de cenar rápido así que para cuando mencionaron el tema del Nuevo rey de las islas del sur, este solo salió corriendo del comedor y se dirigió rumbo al gran salón. Se quedó ahí unos instantes, ya que pronto saldrían del comedor rumbo a esa habitación.

Luego de unos minutos decidió irse al estudio de Elsa. No había correspondencia que atender asique solo se sentó a aclarar sus sentimientos.

-¿Cómo es posible que sienta esto por ti? No puede ser.- dijo Hans para sí mismo.- Tu nunca me corresponderás.-aseguro el mismo.

EN EL GRAN SALON...

Elsa y los demás salieron del comedor para adentrarse al gran salón.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado a Hans?- preguntó Elsa preocupada.

-Seguramente le molestó el tema- aclaró Klaus.

-Sí, seguro fue eso.- lo secundo Linus.

-Sí, puede ser.- acepto Elsa, aun preocupada.- Bueno yo me retiro por hoy.- indico Elsa.

-Hasta mañana su majestad.- dijeron los tres invitados de esa noche.

Después de eso la reina se dirigió rumbo a su habitación, no sin antes pasar a su estudio.

EN EL ESTUDIO...

Hans seguía pensando en cómo confesarle a la reina lo que sentía por ella cuando esta entró.

-Oh Hans, no sabía que estaba aquí.- exclamó Elsa sorprendida al ver al joven pelirrojo en su estudio.

Hans volteo a ver a Elsa, la cual había entrado a buscar un libro antes de volver a su habitación.

-Mañana se van tus hermanos- mencionó la reina.- tomaran el barco de regreso a las islas del sur a medio día.-

Hans solo se limitó a observar a Elsa sin decir ni una palabra. Temía decir algo que molestara a la reina de las nieves.

-Buenas noches Hans.- se despidió la reina cuando por fin encontró el libro que había estado buscando y salió del estudio rumbo a su habitación.

-¡Diablos! ¡Ahora era el momento de decirle todo y ¿Qué hice?, me quede callado como idiota!- se dijo a sí mismo en tono de regaño en cuanto Elsa salió del lugar.

Elsa, quien se había quedado afuera de su estudio, estaba pensando si entrar y confesarle todo a Hans, pero al final decidió irse a su habitación.

DE REGRESO AL GRAN SALON...

Anna, Kristoff y los invitados estaban aún en el gran salón platicando.

-¿Cuándo sera tu coronación Klaus?- preguntó Anna muy entusiasmada.

-Si todo va como hasta ahora, lo más seguro es que sea en un mes cuando mucho.- respondió Klaus también bastante emocionado.

-Esperamos estar en la lista de invitados.- bromeó Kristoff.

Todos los presentes rieron ante la forma en la cual este menciono el tema. Después, comenzaron a despedirse y se fueron todos a sus respectivas habitaciones, con excepción de Anna y Kristoff quienes se habían quedado en esa habitación.

-¿Cuándo les daremos la noticia?- preguntó Kristoff acariciando cariñosamente el vientre a su esposa, la princesa de Arendelle.

-Pronto.- dijo esta, un poco nerviosa ante la posible reacción de su hermana.

Kristoff, al notar el nerviosismo de su amada la abrazó y trató de tranquilizarla. Duraron así hasta que entró Kai a la habitación.

-¿Princesa Anna? ¿Joven Kristoff? Ya es algo tarde, sera mejor que se retiren a descansar.- dijo este, sorprendido al ver a ambos aun despiertos.

-Si Kai eso haremos, buenas noches.- respondió Anna, antes de dirigirse a la habitación que ahora compartía con Kristoff.

-Buenas noches princesa.-se despidió Kai mientras apagaba las luces de la habitación.

Anna y Kristoff iban subiendo rumbo a su habitación. Decidieron dejar su conversación pendiente ya que corrían el riesgo de ser escuchados, lo cual a Anna le preocupaba mucho.

Entraron a la habitación y se prepararon para irse a dormir. Anna se había puesto un camisón color rosa pálido y Kristoff como ya era su costumbre dormía en ropa interior.

A la mañana siguiente todos, con excepción de la reina Elsa, bajaron al comedor a tomar su desayuno. Todos se sentaron en su lugar y los sirvientes les colocaron los platos de fruta frente a ellos.

-¿Dónde está la reina?- preguntó Robert dirigiéndose a la princesa Anna.

-Sí, también me extraña que no esté presente.- exclamó Linus.

-Segura esta en la biblioteca o en su estudio.- dijo la princesa más calmada que nunca. Ya estaba acostumbrada a desayunar sola muy seguido.

En ese instante entro Hans al comedor pidiendo que le sirvieran el desayuno y que llevaran el de la reina Elsa a la biblioteca.

-En seguida.- respondió Kai mientras entraba a la cocina y a los pocos minutos salió Gerda con el plato de fruta de Hans. Detrás de esta venia Kai con una bandeja que contenía un plato de fruta, un té, un jugo de manzana y estaba adornado con una bella rosa blanca.

Kai subió la bandeja directamente a la biblioteca donde se encontraba la reina.

-Buenos días su majestad.- dijo Kai con una ligera reverencia.- Le traje su desayuno.-

-Buenos días Kai, gracias.- respondió Elsa.-

En el comedor todos estaban terminando de desayunar. En cuanto terminaron, los tres príncipes subieron a sus habitaciones para terminar de arreglarse para volver a su reino, las islas del sur.

Al poco tiempo estaban listos para volver, pero no esperaban que la reina preparara una comida de despedida.

Salieron de las habitaciones y encontraron a la reina en el pasillo.

-Ah, apenas iba a buscarlos.- exclamó la reina sorprendida.- Quería preguntarles si querían ir a cabalgar un rato antes de su partida.- sugirió.

Los tres hermanos se quedaron viendo unos a otros. Después de unos segundos estos aceptaron. Así, se dirigieron a las caballerizas. Pero lo que los príncipes no sabían era que la reina quería sacarlos del castillo para que pudieran preparar la sorpresa que les tenía planeado para antes de su partida.

Como sabía que la comida favorita de los tres príncipes de las islas del sur eran los sándwiches, ordeno que se hicieran para la comida de ese día, a pesar de que a ella no le gustaban.

Llegaron a las caballerizas, donde eligieron a sus caballos. Elsa tomó a Alice su nueva yegua, Linus agarró a la yegua de Anna, Kala, y los otros dos tomaron a los antiguos caballos de nuestros padres, Hakim y Tenaji.

Estuvieron casi dos horas cabalgando hasta que Elsa creyó que ya tendrían todo listo en el castillo, así que se dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron de regreso al castillo.

Al llegar regresaron los caballos a la caballeriza y se dirigieron al comedor para comer. En cuanto entraron, los príncipes estaban muy sorprendidos al ver que habían preparado su comida favorita; sándwiches.

-Son... ¿sándwiches?- exclamó sorprendido Klaus.

-¿Pero cómo...?- gritó Robert.

-Les organice una comida de despedida.- explicó Elsa.

Justo en ese momento venían entrando Anna y Kristoff seguidos por Hans. Yo apoye la idea.- dijo Hans entrando al comedor.

Anna solo se río del comentario que había hecho Hans, aun sabiendo que eso era cierto, el había ayudado bastante en la idea.

Terminaron de comer rápido, ya que la partida se había retrasado. Salieron todos rumbo al muelle, donde los tres príncipes se despidieron de la realeza de Arendelle y de su hermano Hans.

-Fue un placer volver a verte hermanito.- se despidió Linus.

-Y fue un gusto conocerla su majestad.- siguió Klaus, dirigiéndose a Elsa con una reverencia.

-Y a usted también princesa Anna.- concluyo Robert.

Todos abordaron el barco y repararon su regreso a las islas del sur.

-Esperamos verlas en la coronación.- gritaron los tres al unísono.

Cuando perdieron de vista la embarcación se dirigieron de regreso al castillo. Una vez que llegaron, entraron a la biblioteca donde las estaba esperando Kristoff.

-Amor, creo que ya es hora.- dijo Kristoff dirigiéndose a Anna.

-¿Hora de que?- preguntó Elsa sorprendida y un poco preocupada.

-Creo que tienes razon amor.- dijo Anna un poco preocupada.


	4. Capitulo 4: La gran noticia

Capítulo 4: La gran noticia.

-Bueno, ¿me van a decir o no?, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.- exclamó la reina Elsa al ver que ni Anna ni Kristoff le decían nada.

-Está bien, te lo diré. Siéntate.- dijo Anna.

Esta obedeció y se sentó en un pequeño sillón que se encontraba ahí en la biblioteca. Anna la siguió y se sentó a un lado de La reina del hielo.

-Bueno...- comenzó Anna.-... ¿Recuerdas que me fui unas semanas de luna de miel?- recordó Anna aún bastante nerviosa.

-Sí, lo pasarían en mi castillo de hielo en la montaña, pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con lo que me quieren decir?- preguntó Elsa cada vez más ansiosa.

-Lo que Anna trata de explicarte es que seremos padres.- mencionó Kristoff más emocionado de lo que nunca había estado en toda su vida.

-¿Qué? ¿Seré tía?- gritó Elsa. No podía ocultar la felicidad y el entusiasmo que tenía ante esa noticia.

Anna, al ver a su hermana tan feliz por esa noticia se tranquilizó.

-Así es Elsa.- mencionó esta acariciándose el vientre con mucho cariño. Al ver ese acto, Elsa puso su mano sobre el vientre de su hermana.

-¿Desde cuándo lo saben?-preguntó Elsa.

-Desde hace un par de días.- aclaró Kristoff.- Le dije a Anna que te lo contara pero llegaron los príncipes de las islas del sur me insistió con que lo haría cuando se fueran las visitas.- explico este.

- Entiendo.- dijo la reina sonriéndole a su hermana.- Kristoff, ¿me permites unos momentos a solas con mi hermana?- pidió Elsa muy amablemente.

-Claro.- dijo este, saliendo de la biblioteca.

Elsa espero a que Kristoff estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para festejar la noticia junto con su hermana menor. Aun no podía creer que sería tía, pero estaba tan emocionada con la notica que por un instante se le había olvidado que era reina.

-Anna, que maravillosa noticia.- exclamo Elsa abrazando a su hermana que aún se encontraba sentada en aquel sillón.

Anna no esperaba que su hermana reaccionara tan positivamente hacia la noticia de su embarazo, pero se alegraba que eso no fuera motivo de separación entre ellas. No soportaría vivir otra vez siendo ignorada por su propia hermana.

Después de un buen rato encerradas en la biblioteca, llego Kai a informarles que la cena estaba lista.

-Ahora bajamos.- dijeron ambas al unísono, riendo al ver que habían respondido al mismo tiempo.

Bajaron luego de unos minutos. Cuando llegaron al comedor vieron que ya estaban todos esperándolas para que comenzaran a servir la cena.

Se sentaron ambas en sus respectivos lugares y Elsa dio la orden de que les sirvieran.

Esa cena fue bastante tranquila, ya que no se platicó mucho en la mesa. Fue hasta después de la cena cuando se reunieron todos en el gran salón. Se tenía pensado dar a conocer el estado de la princesa pero esta pidió completa discreción hasta que se le empezara a notar su estado, así que esa noche platicaron sobre la coronación que se llevaría a cabo en las islas del sur dentro de pocas semanas.

Pronto todos se retiraron a descansar, con excepción de Elsa y Hans, quienes estaban terminando con los deberes retrasados de ese día.

-Ahora es el momento...- se dijo Elsa mentalmente.-... debo hacerlo ahora.-

-Es ahora o nunca.- pensó Hans.

-Hans...-

-Elsa...- habían hablado al mismo tiempo, lo cual les pareció algo gracioso y rieron por un buen rato.

-Tu primero Hans...- pidió la reina, después de haberse calmado un poco.

-No, no es nada.- exclamó Hans.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó la reina bastante extrañada.

-Sí. ¿Tú que querías decirme?- preguntó Hans nervioso.

-Tampoco nada.- respondió la reina un poco ruborizada.- Iré a descansar. Hasta mañana.- dijo esta.

Al decir esto se dirigió rumba a la puerta para salir de ese lugar, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, Hans la agarró del brazo haciendo que regresara y le plantó un tierno beso en los labios.

Elsa, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante lo que acababa de suceder, simplemente salió corriendo de ahí y se encerró en su habitación.

-Que tonta soy.- se reprimió a si misma.- Debí corresponderle a ese beso.- se dijo tocándose los labios.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido hace tan solo unos instantes. Estaba completamente feliz por saber que Hans la quería de la misma manera en la que ella lo quería a él. Si no fuera así no la habría besado, ¿cierto?

Se quedó pensando unos momentos en lo que había ocurrido. Luego pensó en la posible reacción de su hermana si supiera que estaba enamorada de quien había tratado de matarla.

Dejando eso ultimo a un lado, salió de su habitación de regreso a la biblioteca donde aún estaba Hans. Entro, y le dio un largo y tierno beso.


	5. Capitulo 5: La nueva relacion

Capítulo 5: El comienzo de una nueva relación

A la mañana siguiente Elsa no salió de su habitación en todo el día. Mandó que le llevaran tanto el desayuno como la comida a su habitación, al igual que la correspondencia del día.

Después de la comida ya había terminado con sus deberes reales así que se puso a pensar en lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

-¡Que tonta! ¿Cómo pude besarlo?- se regañó a si misma sin saber que se había dejado llevar por lo que sentía por dentro.

Se sentó en su cama y en ese instante tocaron a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Elsa sin levantarse.

-Soy yo, Hans.- afuera con la cabeza recargada en la puerta estaba el ex príncipe.-Necesito hablar contigo.- dijo, decidido en decirle de una vez por todas lo que sentía por ella.

-Hablamos después de la cena-. Respondió la reina, aun sin levantarse de donde estaba. No sabía que decirle después de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Hans antes de alejarse de la puerta rumbo al estudio. No había nada que hacer ese día así que se quedó pensando y "practicando" lo que le diría a la reina esa noche después de la cena.

Pasó el tiempo y la hora de la cena llegó al fin. Kai fue en busca de Kristoff, Anna y Hans para se bajaran al comedor, donde ya los esperaban los sirvientes encargados de servir los platos. Bajaron todos excepto Anna, quien se había esperado a que todos bajaran para tratar de sacar a su hermana de esa habitación.

*toc toc* tocó a la puerta de Elsa, sin poder evitar recordar todas las veces que había tocado sin obtener respuesta alguna.

-¿Quién?- se alcanzó a oír la voz de la reina desde el interior de la habitación.

-Soy yo hermana, ¿puedo entrar?- preguntó desde el pasillo.

-Ah claro Anna, pasa.- permitió Elsa.

Anna abrió la puerta lentamente entrando de la misma manera a la habitación. Caminó hasta donde estaba su hermana y se sentó justo al lado de esta.

-¿Por qué no bajas a cenar?- preguntó Anna, bastante asustada por el hecho de que su hermana no bajara en todo el día.

-Estaba por bajar justo cuando tocaste.- dijo Elsa sonriendo.

-Oh, entonces... vamos.- exclamó Anna, levantándose de la cama.

Elsa se levantó de la cama y se encaminó a la puerta, la abrió y ambas hermanas salieron rumbo al comedor. En cuanto entraron y tomaron su asiento todos vieron asombrados a la reina. Pensaban que esa noche, al igual que el resto del día, no bajaría a cenar.

-Buenas noches.- saludó la reina a todos los presentes.

En ese momento los sirvientes les pusieron sus respectivos platos frente a cada uno de los ahí presentes.

Cuando terminaron de cenar todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, con excepción de Hans y Elsa, quienes fueron al estudio para platicar sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Hans yo...- Elsa no pudo terminar ya que Hans la había besado.

-Elsa escúchame...- comenzó a hablar Hans.

Elsa solo se quedó mirándolo así que Hans decidió continuar...

-Elsa, llevo ya tiempo tratando de confesarte esto...- comenzó a explicarle a la reina.-... Elsa, te amo. Te amo como nunca había amado a nadie.- siguió explicándole sus sentimientos a Elsa como por media hora hasta que Elsa lo calló.

-Hans...- gritó la reina, lo suficientemente fuerte como para captar la atención del ex príncipe de las islas del sur, pero sin que ninguno de los otros la alcanzaran a escuchar.

-¿Si?- exclamó Hans.

-Hans, no te lo había dicho por temor a que me rechazaras y por preocupación por la reacción de Anna si se enteraba de esto pero, yo también siento algo por ti desde hace tiempo.- explicó Elsa.

Hans, sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, se sentó en el pequeño sillón que había en la habitación. Elsa se acercó a donde estaba, se sentó a un lado de él y mirándolo a los ojos le dio un beso.

Al ver que ya se hacía tarde, se fueron a sus habitaciones para descansar un poco.

Pero antes, decidieron mantener su relación en secreto, al menos unos días, en lo que Elsa hablaba con su hermana Anna sobre el tema y después dar la noticia a todo Arendelle en un baile.

Después de eso Elsa se dirigió a su habitación. Una vez ahí se puso su ya acostumbrado camisón azul celeste y se preparó para ir a dormir. Esa noche, soñó con Hans, y el cómo sería su boda.

Al día siguiente Elsa despertó muy temprano, se arregló rápido y se fue a su estudio. Al llegar, vio que ya había llegado mucha correspondencia, entre ellos, la invitación para la coronación del nuevo rey de las islas del sur. Abrió la carta y vio que en el venia dos noticias, una buena y la otra mala; la primera era la ya esperada invitación a la coronación, y la otra era la explicación del por qué se había adelantado la coronación.

_REINA DE ARENDELLE_

_MUY ESTIMADA REINA ELSA DE ARANDELLE; POR ESTE MEDIO CORDIALMENTE INVITO A USTED Y A SU HERMANA, LA PRINCSA DE ARENDELLE A MI CORONACION LA CUAL SE LLEVARA ACABO EN EL REINO DE LAS ISLAS DEL SUR LA PROXIMA SSEMANA._

_POR OTRA LADO, ME APENA INFORMARLE QUE EL MOTIVO DE HABER ADELANTADO LA FECHA DE LA CORONACION ES LA SIGUIENTE:_

_MI PADRE, EL REY DE LAS ISLAS DEL SUR, HA FALLECIDO HACE MUY POCO._

_SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO ME DESPIDO, NO SIN ANTES DECIRLE QUE ESPERAMOS CON ANSIAS LA ASISTENCIA DE USTED Y DE LA PRINCESA ANNA. Y DE SER POSIBLE, TAMBIEN NOS GUSTARIA CONTAR CON LA PRESENCIA DE HANS._

_PRINCIPE KLAUSE DE LAS ISLAS DEL SUR_

-Falleció el padre de Hans.- me dije a misma.- Debo decírselo.- preocupada.


	6. Capitulo 6: El viaje

Capítulo 6: El viaje

Pensando en lo que decía aquella carta, la metió al cajón de su escritorio y le puso llave. No quería que nadie tuviera acceso a esa carta, al menos hasta que encontrara la manera de decirle a Hans lo que había ocurrido.

Salió del estudio y bajo al salón a esperar que estuviera listo el desayuno. No tardaron mucho en bajar los demás, quienes se sorprendieron al ver a la reina en el salón en vez de estar en la biblioteca o en su estudio como ya era costumbre verla.

-¿Elsa? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Anna sorprendida al verla sentada en el salón.

-Espero el desayuno. No quería llegar tarde al comedor como diario.- respondió Elsa. En parte era verdad, pero esa no era el verdadero motivo de que estuviera ahí en lugar de estar atendiendo sus deberes reales.

A los pocos minutos salió Kai seguido de Gerda a informar que podían pasar al comedor. Así, todos entraron al comedor y esperaron que les pusieran sus platos.

Elsa no sabía si mencionar el tema de la coronación y el fallecimiento de la realeza de las islas del sur o hablar primero con Hans del tema antes de contarles a los demás. Después de todo se trataba de su familia.

-Hans, necesito hablar contigo, vamos a mi estudio.- pidió Elsa, cuando terminaron de desayunar.

-Anna, Kristoff, ¿por qué no van a pasear por el pueblo?- ofreció Elsa.

-Buena idea hermana.- respondió Anna emocionada.

Luego, Hans y Elsa si dirigieron al estudio.

Cuando llegaron, Elsa sacó la carta de donde lo había guardado.

-Hans amor, hay algo que debes saber.- dijo Elsa, entregándole la carta.

Hans lo abrió y empezó a leer aquella carta. Cuando terminó de leer se sentó en el suelo. No podía creer lo que acababa de leer. Si, se alegraba por la coronación de su hermano, pero por otro lado se sentía apagado y triste.

Elsa se sentó con Hans, tratando de calmarlo. Después de un buen rato Hans se calmó un poco así que decidieron irse a descansar ya que esos días serian bastante agitados preparando todo para el viaje y dejar todos los deberes terminados.

Se fueron ambos a sus habitaciones. Elsa estaba a punto de acostarse a dormir, pero en ese instante entró Hans sin llamar a la puerta.

Se acercó a Elsa y antes de que esta pudiera decir una palabra, Hans la agarro de la cintura besándola apasionadamente. Cuando al fin la soltó, Elsa notó que estaba triste, y ella estaba segura de saber él por qué.

Después de tranquilizar a su amado, Elsa lo acompañó a su habitación, donde se quedó hasta que este se quedara dormido. Al ver que Hans se había dormido, le dio un beso en la frente y se regresó a su habitación. Tenía que dormir un poco ya que el día siguiente tendría mucho que hacer.

Llegó a su habitación y se dispuso a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente a la hora del desayuno, aprovechó que Hans no había bajado para informar lo ocurrido en las islas del sur.

Mencionó sobre la coronación, cosa que ya se sabía pero les pareció raro el hecho de que se hubiera adelantado.

-Eso se explica en la segunda noticia...- comenzó a explicar la reina.-...dicha coronación se ha adelantado por la falta de un rey en el reino de las islas del sur.-

-¿Falta de rey?...- exclamó preocupada Anna

Elsa no le puso mucha atención a lo que había dicho su hermana y siguió con la explicación.

-El rey de las islas del sur falleció hace muy poco.- informó la reina cuando habían terminado de desayunar.

Dicho eso se levantó de la mesa y se fue rumbo a su estudio para terminar los pendientes que tenía como la reina que era.

Termino todo en tan solo dos horas, lo cual era extraño ya que en todo ese tiempo no dejaba de pensar en Hans y en el terrible dolor que debía estar sintiendo por su reciente perdida.

En ese momento entro Hans al estudio. Se sentó a un lado de Elsa abrazándola. Al cabo de unos minutos unas lágrimas rodaron de los ojos de Hans. Este solamente se secó las lágrimas sin soltar a la reina, con la que estaba abrazado.

*toc toc*, se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta del estudio.

-Adelante.- gritó Elsa, aun sin separarse de Hans.

Entró Anna, quien al ver a su hermana abrazando a quien trató de matarla hace tan solo un año, no le preocupó nada. Tal vez porque creía que era debido a la noticia que había recibido hace unas escasas horas.

-Elsa, se me olvidó preguntarte, ¿Cuándo saldremos rumbo a las islas del sur?- mencionó Anna mientras veía a Hans con cara de tristeza.

-En unos días.- respondió Elsa sin soltar a Hans para nada.- Necesito que le digas a Kai que tenga todo preparado en el trascurso de estos días.- pidió.

-Sí, yo le aviso.- afirmó Anna.- Hans, quiero que sepas que podrás contar conmigo a partir de ahora.- dijo lo dulcemente antes de salir en busca de Kai.

Tanto a Hans como a Elsa les extrañó la reacción de Anna. Quizás era por el embarazo, pero Anna había sido muy amable con Hans últimamente.

Pasaron los días y pronto llegó la hora de salir rumbo a las islas del sur. Todos se dirigieron al muelle, donde un gran barco esperaba a la realeza de Arendelle. Abordaron la embarcación, no sin antes dejar encargados a Kai y a Gerda durante su ausencia.

En el barco, Hans y Elsa se encontraban platicando en la cabina. Trataban de encontrar la manera de contarle de su relación a Anna, mientras que esta estuviera sensible por su embarazo y trataba a Hans como un hermano.

-Le diremos antes de la coronación.- mencionó Elsa.

-¿Por qué no le decimos hoy?- propuso Hans.

Después de todo, era mejor hacerle saber cuánto antes que se amaban. En ese instante llamaron a la puerta de la cabina.

-Adelante.- gritó Elsa.

Entró Anna al lugar. Por alguna razón Elsa pensó que era hora de decirle.

-Anna... justamente necesitamos hablar contigo.- dijo Elsa en cuanto vio que era su hermana.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Anna.

-Siéntate.- pidió Hans amablemente y a la vez nervioso, pues esperaba que reaccionara bien ante la noticia que le estaban por decir.

Esta se sentó en un pequeño sillón. Elsa y Hans comenzaron a contarle todo y le confesaron lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Cuando terminaron paso algo que ninguno de los presentes esperaba...

-¡Felicidades!- gritó Anna muy emocionada y feliz por su hermana.

Después de lo ocurrido, Hans y Elsa se miraron entre ellos muy sorprendidos de la reacción de la princesa de Arendelle.


	7. Capitulo 7: Una noche en el barco

Capítulo 7: Una noche en el barco

Alrededor de 10 minutos después de no creer la reacción y el comportamiento de la princesa de Arendelle, Anna se acercó a ellos y los abrazó tan fuerte que por unos instantes ni Hans ni Elsa pudieron respirar.

Quedaron así hasta que Anna comenzó a sentir frio, eso debido a que la reina había congelado una pequeña parte de la habitación sin darse cuenta. Debido a ese frio imprevisto se soltaron.

-Felicidades de nuevo.- dijo Anna con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Dicho eso salió de esa cabina en dirección a donde pasaría esa noche. Llegó a su cabina y se recostó en la pequeña cama que había ahí. Esa noche no la pasaría con Kristoff, ya que las cabinas eran demasiado pequeñas. Se quedó pensando en la nueva relación de su hermana y se alegraba de que haya encontrado quien la podría hacer feliz, aunque eso implicaba al ser que alguna vez atentó contra su vida.

Poco después anunciaron la hora de la cena, por lo que todos salieron de sus cabinas y se dirigieron al comedor. Al llegar se acomodaron rápidamente en sus lugares y comieron lo más rápido que se pudo.

Terminaron de cenar y se fueron las respectivas parejas a las cabinas.

Anna y Kristoff solo se quedaron juntos escasos 15 minutos ya que ambos estaban muy cansados y Kristoff quería que su esposa descansara lo mejor posible ya que estaba preocupado tanto de la salud de su amada esposa como de su hijo que venía en camino.

Después de esos 15 minutos Kristoff regresó a su cabina a pasar la noche.

Mientras tanto, con Elsa...

Kristoff y Elsa estaban platicando, aun sorprendidos por la reciente reacción de Anna.

-Que bien se lo tomó.- exclamó Hans con una sonrisa que reflejaba su felicidad por la reacción de Anna.

-No esperaba esa reacción, y menos conociendo a mi hermana.- exclamó Elsa algo extrañada.

-Lo se.- dijo Hans recordando a la antigua Anna. La que tal vez se hubiera lanzado contra el frustrada ante la noticia.

Ante ese recuerdo Hans hizo que le vinieran escalofríos, cosa que Elsa notó en la mirada de su mirada, por lo que decidió cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Dentro de poco llegaremos a las islas del sur.- mencionó Elsa, tratando de ver cuál sería la reacción de este ante la noticia de volver a ver a su hermanos. Sobre todo a los que lo habían ignorado tanto cuando era niño.

-Si.- dijo Hans con tono desanimado.

Eso preocupó a Elsa, ya que nunca imagino que alguien tuviera tan pocas ganas de volver a ver a su familia, fuese en las condiciones que fueran.

Poco después Hans salió de esa habitación dirigiéndose a donde pasaría esa noche. Elsa al estar sola, tomó su libro y se sentó en la cama a leer un rato, dado que no estaba cansada.

A los 20 minutos se quedó dormida con el libro sobre la cara sin darse cuenta. Despertó con el sonido del barco anunciando que faltaban pocos minutos para llegar a su destino, por lo que se levantó aun medio adormilada y se vistió rápidamente.

Salió de la cabina rumbo a donde su hermana había pasado la noche. Tocó la puerta lo más suave que pudo, temiendo despertar a su hermana.

-¿Quién es?- escuchó desde el interior de la cabina.

-Soy yo, Elsa.- respondió.

-Adelante.- se escuchó desde el interior.

Elsa abrió la puerta muy lentamente y entró al lugar de la misma manera.

-¿Ya estas lista?- preguntó la reina sentándose en la cama.

-Si.- respondió Anna.- ¿A eso venias?- preguntó extrañada.

-No, en realidad venía a... a ver por qué habías reaccionado así ante mi notica.- dijo tan bajito que Anna apenas la alcanzó a escuchar.

-¿Así como?- preguntó Anna.

-Así de... linda y comprensiva.- exclamó Elsa.

-Ahhh.- comenzó Anna riendo.-En verdad me alegra saber que tienes alguien que te haga feliz, aun siendo Hans. Creo que es hora de darme la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor.-terminó.

Dicho eso ambas salieron a cubierta, donde ya los esperaban todos con el equipaje.

Elsa se acercó a Hans dándole un tierno pero corto beso, al igual que Anna a Kristoff.

Al acercarse el barco al muelle, se dieron cuenta que estaba la reina de las islas del sur, junto con varios sirvientes esperándolos para recibirlos y llevarlos al castillo.

Al aparcar el barco bajaron todo el equipaje y seguido bajaron todos. Llegaron a donde estaba la reina.

-Hola su majestad.- saludaron al unísono Anna, Elsa y Kristoff.

Por otro lado...

-Hola mamá.- saludó Hans.

-Bienvenidos.- respondió al saludo la reina.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Las islas del sur

Llegaron a las islas del sur y saludaron a la reina como debe ser, a excepción de Hans que saludó a su madre como si nada.

-¿Cómo ha estado majestad?- preguntó Kristoff dirigiéndose a la reina de esas tierras.

-Quitando lo de la muerte de mi marido, el rey de las islas del sur, muy bien. Dentro de poco sera coronado rey mi hijo mayor Klaus.- respondió.

Después de un rato de pláticas, se dirigieron todos rumbo al castillo, donde ya tenían preparadas las habitaciones para los invitados. Dejaron el equipaje en las respectivas habitaciones de cada uno de los visitantes. Mientras, ambas reinas se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca donde, al llegar, Elsa vio un gran piano, por lo que se sentó en el banco y comenzó a tocar, primero solo toco las notas básicas.

Después se levantó de ese banquito y se dirigió a la pequeña mesita que había en el centro de la habitación. Se sentó junto a su ahora suegra, quien estaba sentada tomando un té mientras escuchaba a Elsa tocando las notas básicas.

-Veo que sabes tocar el piano.- dijo la reina de esas tierras.

-Sí, un poco.- respondió la reina del hielo.

-Espero toques algún día mientras estés aquí.

-Claro, pero ahora me trajo aquí para informarme algo, ¿no?- le recordó Elsa a la reina.

-Ah sí claro. Quería agradecerle el tiempo que se tomó para venir a las islas del sur con anticipación para asistir al entierro de mi esposo.- le agradeció la reina.

Antes de que Elsa pudiera siquiera responder, la reina continuó hablando...

-También quería agradecerle el haber recibido a mi hijo Hans en sus tierras, aun después de lo que había hecho.- continuó.

-No fue nada.- respondió Elsa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Justo en ese momento entró Hans a la biblioteca...

-Amor, te estaba buscando por todos lados.- dijo Hans un poco preocupado.

-¿Amor?- exclamó la reina de las islas del sur y madre de Hans.

-Ah sí, somos novios.- explicó Hans dirigiéndose a su madre.

Pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir algo, entraron dos de los sirvientes anunciando la hora de la comida, por lo que las dos reinas y el ex príncipe de las islas del sur salieron de la habitación rumbo al comedor, donde ya los esperaban Anna y Kristoff.

Rápidamente tomaron asiento y los sirvientes comenzaron a servir la comida. Pero no era como Elsa estaba acostumbrada. Es decir, en vez de comenzar por los invitados, les sirvieron primero a las dos reinas, seguido de la princesa de Arendelle, los doce príncipes de las islas del sur y al último Hans y Kristoff.

Después de comer, las dos reinas regresaron a la biblioteca, donde se encerraron para así evitar que las interrumpieran.

-Ahora sí cuéntame Elsa...- comenzó a hablar la reina-... ¿cómo está eso de que tú y mi hijo son novios?- exclamó con una expresión de felicidad en el rostro.

Elsa le contó todo lo que había sucedido, desde que Hans había llegado a Arendelle a cumplir con su destino como sirviente de quien alguna vez intento matar hasta el día que ambos se confesaron lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Cuando terminó de contarlo todo, la reina solo sonreía ante la hermosa noticia.

Luego de unos minutos, Elsa se sentó en el banco del piano; convencida por su ahora suegra. Comenzó a tocar _"libre soy" _y comenzó a cantar un poco de dicha canción, pero cuando iba apenas a la mitad tocaron a la puerta...

-Su majestad...- era uno de los sirvientes de ese lugar.-...la esperan en el salón principal.- se escuchó desde afuera de esa habitación.

-¿Cuantos son?- preguntó la reina, sin moverse de donde se encontraba.

-Son cuatro jóvenes.- escucharon la voz que provenía de afuera.

-Enseguida los atiendo.- respondieron desde el interior de aquella habitación.

Esperó unos minutos antes de salir rumbo al salón principal. Elsa aprovecho ese tiempo para seguir tocando el piano y cantando, ya que eso la tranquilizaba.

Pasaron las horas y Elsa seguía tocando el piano, hasta que se preguntó dónde estaría Kristoff y su hermana.

Dejó de tocar y salió de la biblioteca en busca de su hermana y su cuñado. Casi era hora de cenar cuando los encontró sentados en el jardín.

-Chicos, los estaba buscando.- gritó la reina del hielo.

-Ah, hola Elsa ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Anna mientras que Kristoff la ayudaba a ponerse de pie para regresar al castillo y arreglarse para la cena.

-Los buscaba para la cena, ya casi es hora.- respondió Elsa conforme caminaban hacia el castillo lentamente.

Entraron al castillo y se fueron todos a arreglarse para la hora de cenar. Todos, excepto la reina, que aún estaba en el salón principal. Terminaron de arreglarse y bajaron todos, dándose cuenta que los que habían llegado con la reina se habían ido y estaba la reina sola, sentada en el salón principal.

Al ver que llegaron todos, pasaron al comedor a cenar.

-Mañana sera el entierro de mi marido...- comenzo a explicar la reina-... por lo que debemos estar listos a las 8am.-

Todos asintieron; todos excepto Hans, quien al parecer no le puso mucha atención ni entusiasmo a lo que había dicho su madre.

Cenaron rápido y en cuanto terminaron se fueron a prepararse para el día siguiente.


	9. Chapter 9: el entierro

Capitulo 9: El entierro.

Llegó el día del entierro; todos se habían levantado temprano para tener tiempo de arreglarse. Al poco tiempo, fueron a desayunar.

A todos se les hizo extraño que la reina no bajara a desayunar, por lo que Klaus le pregunto a uno de los sirvientes que le había servido el desayuno...

-¿No ha visto a mi madre el día de hoy?-

-Si joven Klaus, yo mismo le subí el desayuno a su estudio.- respondió el sirviente.

Terminaron de servir los platos y se retiraron rumbo a la cocina. En cuanto se fueron, comenzaron a desayunar lo más lento posible. Ninguno tenía prisa por terminar, ya que terminando irían a donde sería el entierro.

Poco después de media hora todos terminaron de desayunar, por lo que se fueron a terminar de arreglarse. Todos, excepto Elsa; quien ya estaba lista y decidió ir a buscar a su nueva amiga y suegra.

EN EL ESTUDIO...

La reina estaba sentada viendo los retratos de su marido. Se notaba algo triste, claro, ese día enterrarían a su ahora difunto marido.

Dejó el retrato y miró hacia la bandeja que contenía aun la mitad de su desayuno. Agarró el vaso de jugo de naranja y se lo tomó de un solo trago.

Luego, salió rumbo a su habitación para retocarse el maquillarse antes de que salieran rumbo al entierro.

En pocos minutos, tocaron a la habitación...

-¿Quién es?- se escucha desde el interior.

-Soy yo, Elsa.- respondió.

-Pasa.- respondieron desde adentro.

Elsa abre la puerta lentamente y entra.

-Ya es hora.- dijo Elsa caminando hacia la cama y sentándose en esta.- ¿Estas lista?- pregunto con voz de preocupación.

-Sí, estoy lista. ¿Y los demás?- preguntó.

-Se están terminando de arreglar- informó Elsa.

Seguido de esto, ambas bajaron al salón principal a esperar a los demás y de paso, pedir que tuvieran listos a los caballos.

Poco a poco, iban bajando los demás. El primero en bajar fue Kristoff; quien traía puesto un traje negro y, como ya era costumbre en él, traía el pelo despeinado y un poco alborotado.

Seguido de este venia Anna, quien traía un hermoso vestido negro con pedrería.

Pocos minutos después llegaron los demás y avisaron que tenían preparados todos los caballos que había pedido minutos antes.

Salieron todos rumbo a donde sería el entierro. Al llegar, Elsa notó que su amiga estaba muy triste y deprimida, aunque era bastante esperado ese sentimiento, Elsa se preocupó un poco por su nueva amiga.

Bajaron de los caballos y se acercaron a donde estaba la mayor parte de los habitantes de esas islas. Al acercarse, todos le dieron el pésame a la familia real de las islas del sur.

A los pocos minutos llego el padre que ofrecería la misa antes de que se llevara a cabo el entierro.

-Mi más sentido pésame su majestad.- dijo el padre mientras abrazaba a la reina.

-Gracias.- dijo la reina, tratando de mostrarse fuerte ante la situación.

Todos siguieron al padre a donde se ofrecería la misa y tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares. Como era de esperarse, la familia real, ósea los 12 príncipes y la reina, debían acomodarse en la primera fila hasta delante de la capilla. Anna, Kristoff, Elsa y Hans ocuparon un lugar un poco más alejado de estos.

Hans, al ya no ser parte de la familia real como tal, no tenía derecho de estar junto a sus hermanos; pero esto no parecía darle la menor importancia. En especial, por que así podría estar con su amada Elsa.

Al terminar la misa, todos excepto la familia real y sus invitados prevenientes de Arendelle, salieron de la capilla a esperar la hora de enterrar al rey.

-Madre, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Klaus.

-Si hijo. Salgamos.- respondió la reina.

Así, salieron todos al ya esperado entierro.

Llego la hora en que enterrarían al rey de las islas del sur. La familia se acercó a tumba, esta vez Hans también se acercó, a pesar de que nunca había tenido una buena relación con su padre.

Bajaron el féretro y cada uno de los miembros de la familia echó un puñado de tierra; la reina echo un ramo de flores y prosiguieron a enterrar el féretro.

Al terminar la cristiana sepultura, todos comenzaron a irse; claro, todos excepto la familia real, quienes se quedaron allí hasta que comenzo a oscurecer.

En ese preciso momento, regresaron al castillo. Habían estado todo el día fuera y estaban exhaustos. Por lo que mandaron pedir la cena en las habitaciones, ya que no tenían ni las fuerzas ni las ganas de bajar al comedor después del dia tan largo que habían pasado.


End file.
